Masaki Gami
WIP 'Approval:' 4/27/13 11 feats bori (v2.2) 'Appearance and Personality' Tall, lithe, wears a long black fur coat. He has long white hair and blue eyes. His appearance has varied in the past, as he uses medical-nin cosmetically and his original appearance is unknown. . Has a relaxed posture and is busy in his studies, even on a mission. Masaki Gami is a very snide individual, though he acts friendly around others who are respectful to him. 'Stats (Total: 101)' *'Strength: 10' *'Speed: 20' *'Chakra Levels: 15' *'Chakra Control: 20' *'Endurance: 10' *'CP: '''115 *'Banked SP: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1: Medical Specialist Genin 2: Sealing Specialist Chunin: Summoning Jonin: Shikigami Specialist S-Rank: Sage Mode(N/A) Kage Rank: Space/Time Manipulation(N/A) 'Abilities and Equipment' Feats earned so far: 11 Banked feats: 6 #'Yin Healing Wound Destruction''' - This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body. If used preventatively to stop on oncoming attacks, nulifies 2 times CP investment in damage. This requires that the player has time and foresight to do so. If the player uses this after the fact it heals damage equal to the CP invested over 1-2 rounds. Only applies to the person using the technique. CP for 4 rounds of healing #Stat Up +7 #Stat Up +7 #Stat Up +7 #Stat Up +7 #Yin Seal (Level 2) # 'Equipment' * Quest Points Total:66 Used:64 'History and Story' The Gami clan only uses clan in name, the members are usually not related. The are a group of ninja that work together and believe in "self-improvement", through jutsu and medical changes. Most covet Ocular Kekkai Genkai for their immense power, and willing members go through a rite of passage around the age of 12 in whic h Optic nerves are extended throughout the body. This results in the member having any from 2-16 extra eye sockets, though they need to be able to accept the new eyes into their body, which also takes around a 2 week period to "recover" with help from a medical-nin and be accepted into the new body. Masaki has since gone on quite a few missions and made allies during them. His assistant Shikiro is a sadists, tealed hair, blind missing-nin with a sadistic streak. Masaki uses her for testing, though apart from that he treats her with respect and kindess, even though she tried to kill him. His main intent remains his studies, always looking through papers and reading research reports. As an Amegakure ninja he is very loyal to his village and is working to set up a group to take the fight to the Oni, with this he hopes to bring prosperity to the Rain. Completed Missions Overseen: Manliness(OS+Recap 2 QP) Reclaim Orochimaru (OS+Recap 2 QP) Kan's madness (OS+Recap 2 QP) To Steal from the Hyuga (Osed and Recapped 2QP) Rescue Mr. Whiskers (OS+Recep 2 QP) S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 1 Hanta Attacks - 5 QP B-Rank: 2 Silver Lake -4QP Hunt down the Missing Kiri-Nin -4 QP Ninjas vs Zombies-4 QP C-Rank: 3 Abandonded Lab - 3 QP + Info and base of operations + blind assisstant(WIP) Acquiring the Ebony Claws - 2 QP D-Rank: 0 Raids: 1 A Midnight Encounter (Recapped- 2 QP) Other: 3 Acquire the Summoning Scroll of the Great White Snake -3 QP Acquire the Waterfall Scroll - 4QP 1 QP from Village transfer Roleplay: Visiting Okami 2 QP Secret Dealings 1 QP Mission to Kumo 2 QP The Meeting 1 QP How did I get here? 1 QP Meeting with the Raikage 3 QP Midnight Meeting 1 QP A lovely visit to a tavern 1 QP Nafarias' word count: 6626 -13 QP Category:Character Category:Amegakure